Mono
Mono is a HTF Fanon character. Character Bio Mono is a grey warthog who wears a tuxedo and a top hat. Mono is know to be very boring and stuck up. Mono dislikes anything too loud or colorful such as any music but opera music and anything with colors other than grey, white or black. Mono is often seen by himself but sometimes he hangs around Elliott who he likes due to his color and quietness. Mono can also be very rude and will snap if pushed too far. This usually happens when he's around loud or crazy characters too long. This can also happen if something bothers him for a while. Mono also happens to be very rich and is often the target of thieves. It was also revealed in Monotone it Down that Mono has a grey hair that is the form of a comb-over under his hat. Episode Roles Starring *Monotone it Down *Battle of the Bland *Mono's Boring Smoochie *Olde Tyme *Dull Like Me *Silence is Old-en *Punch Line *Grand Vs Bland *Turn It Up *Pieces and Serenity *Loosen Up *Drop of a Hat, Part 1 *Mono-Archy *Mon-Oh No! *Beat of the Feet *Loathe Song *Say It Ain't Sew *Classique Bones *Gulp and Gasp *Gray In Place Featuring *Battle of the Arts *Terrible Twos *Write Off *The Big Three Oh! *Scared Sleepless *Winning Streak *Colorful Control *Not-So Colorful Day *Climb Up the Ropes *Songbird is the Word *Drop of a Hat, Part 2 *King's Corner *Hats off to You *Butting In *Wagon and On and On *On My Way Up *Pace Out *Yum of Your Business *Left in Stitches *Break the Road *Colorblinded *Fency Seeing You Here Appearing *Foul Color *A Colorful Feeling *Angry Jerky Pig *Lucky Pig! *Burger Scott *Chuckle Your Seatbelt *What's Going Down *Shop 'n Scare *Jolt to a Top Deaths #Battle of the Arts - Killed by Josh, Crazy and Drama. #Battle of the Bland - Crushed by a helicopter. #Write Off - Skinned by Chuckles breath. #Smoochie option 1 - Sliced in half by a record. #Smoochie option 2 - Crushed by a bookshelf. #Smoochie option 3 - Dies from inhaling paint fumes. #The Big Three Oh! - Killed by a bomb. #Olde Tyme - Impaled by springs. #Silence is Old-en - Sliced up by film. #Punch Line - Sliced by a sliding door. #Grand Vs Bland - Crushed by objects. #Turn It Up - Head explodes from noise/stress. #Pieces and Serenity - Crushed by crumbling cabin. #Scared Sleepless - Cut in half by clothesline. #No-So Colorful Day - Cut by glass. #Winning Streak - Ran over by a car. #Climb Up the Ropes - Burns to death. #Lucky Pig - Suffocated by gas. #Songbird is the Word - Cut by falling glass. #Loosen Up - Killed in the fire. #Drop of a Hat, Part 2 - Stabbed through the head. #Burger Scott - Shot by a rock. #Mono-Archy - Sliced by telephone wire. #Beat of the Feet - Smashed in the head by skateboard. #Hats off to You - Bleeds to death. #Butting In - Crushed by rubble. #Wagon and On and On - Head smashed off by a wagon. #On My Way Up - Smashed by the door. #Pace Out - Electrocuted. #Chuckle Your Seatbelt - Killed by Happy. #Yum of Your Business - Head and limbs slices off. #Gulp and Gasp - Ran over by a handcar. #Classique Bones - Crushed by a gravestone. #Left in Stitches - Crushed by drawbridge. #Break the Road - Slammed by a car door. #Colorblinded - Forced into a paint bucket. #Fency Seeing You Here - Killed with a lawn flamingo. #Jolt to a Top - Head crushed by a heavy vintage phone. Injuries #Battle of the Bland - Face is cut by glass. #Smoochie option 1 - Hand is torn off. #Smoochie option 2 - Hit it the head by two books. #Hats off to You - Hands are ripped off. #Say It Ain't Sew - Loses half of his body in a crash, then tears himself in half again. #Classique Bones - As a skeleton: pulled apart. Kills *Sniffles - 1 ("Monotone it Down") *Snooty - 1 ("Monotone it Down" along with McPipes) *Cranky - 1 ("Monotone it Down" along with McPipes) *Mime - 2 ("Monotone it Down" along with McPipes, ''"Loosen Up" '''Debatable') *McPipes - 1 ("Monotone it Down") *Braze - 1 ("Silence is Old-en") *Chroma - 1 ("A Colorful Feeling") *Giggles - 1 ("Loosen Up") *Pouches - 1 ("Loosen Up") *Party Freak - 1 ("Loosen Up") *Waltz - 1 ("Loosen Up") *Cuddles - 1 ("Loosen Up" Debatable) *Toothy - 1 ("Loosen Up" Debatable) *Pudgy - 1 ("Loosen Up" Debatable) *Pesty - 1 ("Mono-Archy") *Monarch - 1 ("Mono-Archy") *Flaky - 1 (King's Corner) *Cole - 1 (King's Corner) *Josh - 1 (King's Corner) *Croaky - 1 ("Loathe Song") *Figaro - 1 ("Loathe Song") *Others - 2 (The bed and a chair "Olde Tyme") Trivia *Mono is often mistaken for a boar or a pig, but he is really a warthog as seen by his ears. *He is probably the least colorful character in the series. Gallery Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Gray Characters Category:BuckandChuck's characters Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pigs Category:Season 28 Introductions Category:Warthogs Category:Boring Characters Category:Featured